dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Out of Control
} |name = Out of Control |image = out_of_control.JPG |px = 230px |start = Chanter's Board |end = Chanter |location = City of Amaranthine |previous = None |next = None |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Out of Control is a side quest in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Background Outside the chantry in the City of Amaranthine, the Chanter's Board asks for a person skilled at dealing with apostates and maleficars. Walkthrough After accepting the quest, enter the Chantry of our Lady Redeemer and talk with Ser Rylien near the entrance. She will apologize for the vague information on the Chanter's Board and mention that she is fortunate that the Warden-Commander has a personal interest in this case. Upon questioning, she will admit that she recently took her vows and her superiors who left for Denerim to look for new recruits, advised her to look for more experienced people in order to deal with the maleficarum. Ser Rylien will ask you to find and interrogate the three (suspected) apostates in the city. Agreeing to follow through results in from Anders and Velanna, so you might want to leave them out of the party (simply leave the Chantry, and you can change your party members). Next, start searching the city for three erratically behaving people wandering about. They tend to walk slowly while muttering incoherently; as soon as you try to talk with them, they will turn hostile and attempt to flee. You may have to wait for them to stop first. * "Muttering elf" is found near the main (south) gate. He will walk towards the Crown and Lion. * "Rambling elf" is found in the Market Row. She will move towards the Amaranthine Commons. * "Mumbling man" is found on the west side of Amaranthine Commons. He will move up to the battlements. When you have disposed of the three apostates, a boss level apostate mage will appear in the southwest corner of the city (just south of the Market Row; you should see him from the battlement). He will immediately attack when approached, stating that the three apostates you killed earlier were his apprentices. He is a shapeshifter and will also use various buffs, Heal and Stonefist. Kill him and report to the local Chanter to finish the quest. Rewards * 500 XP * 20 * Random loot from the slain apostates: **Apostate Mage: Coin up to and potentially exceeding 20 , First Enchanter's Cowl, Vestments of Urthemiel, Enchanter's Staff **Mumbling Man: Enchanter Cowl, Noble Clothing (the blue variant) **Rambling Elf: Potent Stamina Draught, Clothing (elf) **Mumbling Elf: Apprentice Cowl, Clothing Bugs * Sometimes the Mumbling Man (up on the battlements) won't go hostile. If this happens, simply re-enter the battlements through another route. * One or more of the three rambling/muttering mages may stay idle when talked-to. Simply enter another area (e.g.: the Crown and Lion) or re-enter the city to fix this. * Occasionally the dead mages will permanently keep the quest markers above them, even after the end of the quest. Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening side quests Category:Amaranthine side quests